Les Pensées d'un Homme nommé Grégory House
by MissK369
Summary: ce que Grégory House aurait pu pensé lors de ces différents moments de la série épisode qui clos la saison 6


_Après l'annonce de la reprise de la série sur TF1 pour le 14 février (j'en profite pour faire un coup de pub), je me suis dis que je pourrais publier une fic qui traîne sur mon disque dur depuis un bon moment. Il s'agit de ce que pourrait ressentir House dans la scène finale, bien qu'à la base, ce n'était pas du tout prévu pour ça. Mais je trouvais que ça allait très bien. Alors je sais que ce n'est pas parfait du tout, mais ça me convient, en tout cas pour l'instant._

* * *

><p>Se suicider.<p>

Vous vous dites surement que ce n'est pas la meilleure introduction pour se présenter. Mais pour tant c'est ce que je suis entrain de faire. Si j'avais su, si j'avais pu, j'aurais tout fais pour ne pas en arriver là. Mais la douleur est trop forte. Se suicider, c'est se tuer sois même, soit un acte aussi courageux que stupide. Et il faut aussi avoir une bonne raison. La mienne, c'est la douleur, autant physique que moral. Mais je tiens à vous préciser une chose, je ne vais pas me suicider à proprement dit. Se serait trop lâche. Trop lâche envers mes amis, ma famille. Pour moi, me suicider aujourd'hui signifie bien plus. Je vais me tuer certes, mais de l'intérieur. Comment ? La Vicodin, mon addiction, ma vie, la seule chose qui puisse me soutenir quand je suis au plus bas. Je ne vis plus pour moi, mais pour elle.

Comment en suis-je arriver là ? C'est aussi simple que 2 et 2 font 4. Je suis un drogué, un bon à rien, sans vie, avec un passé médiocre et un futur plus qu'incertain. Voila ce que je suis. Sans oublier le fait que je sois arrogant, critiqueur en tout point et les autres adjectifs péjoratifs me conviennent aussi. Tout cela à cause de moi, d'une partie de moi, de ma jambe droite. Je suis seul, je ne peux garder personne. Je l'ai fait, pendant un temps, ma là encore ma jambe ma fait tout perdre. Sans elle, ou plutôt avec elle, je n'en serrais pas là. Certes, certaines choses peuvent me retenir de faire ce geste stupide, mais surtout certaines personnes. Vous pensez surement qua ma famille pourrais m'aider, mais non. Mon père me battait, e j'ai découvert à l'âge de 10 ans qu'il ce n'était même pas mon père biologique. Avant d'avoir l'âge de comprendre la vie, j'ai compris que la mienne ne serait qu'un eternel mensonge. Et ma mère, elle n'a jamais rien dit. Une femme, des enfants, un animal de compagnie. Rien. Aucun de ces trois personnages ne fait partis de ma vie. Oui, j'ai été marié avec une femme. Je l'ai aimé, rendu heureuse, mais rien n'y a fait, elle est partie. Tout comme maintenant. Vous pensez peut-être que j'ai des amis ? Vous vous trompez ! Je n'ai qu'un seul ami, qui a l'honneur d'être au rang de meilleur ami, celui qui est toujours là pour vous, qui vous soutient, mais que vous ne soutenez pas forcement. Il y une femme dans ma vie. Je le dit comme ça, mais je ne suis rien pour elle. On s'est connu à la fac, et depuis je ne peux plus me passer d'elle, de son regard. Je n'ai fait que la complimenter à ma façon, s'est à dire lui dire tous les jours des réflexions sur son corps. C'est comme ça que je montre au gens que je suis attaché à eux. Aujourd'hui, c'est ma boss. Je ne suis pas sensé faire ce genre de remarque à mon employeur, mais c'est comme un jeu. Elle m'a causé du tord, sans le savoir et sans le vouloir, et surement moins que je ne lui en ai fait. J'ai rêvé d'elle, espéré une nuit avec elle, une vie avec elle. Mais non, tout sa n'était que des hallucinations. Et j'ai du partir. Partir pendant 6 mois, 6 long mois dans un hôpital psy'. Je n'ai fait que penser à elle, à la façon dont nous nous retrouverons. Et elle, pendant que j'étais là bas, elle m'a laissé. Et elle est partie. Partie avec un autre. J'avais enfin réalisé que je l'aimais et il a fallu que je la perde à ce moment. La vie est parfois si cruelle.

Aujourd'hui je me rattrape auprès de la vie, auprès de la mort. Je me rends.

Suis-je suis trop faible ? J'ai toujours voulu être le plus fort, le plus malin, le plus rusé. Mais je ne suis rien compare à la mort. Elle ma donner la vie, je l'ai gâché, alors elle me la reprend. Vivre, c'est faire un pacte avec la mort. C'est comme si elle misait sur toi, qu'elle jouait avec toi. Tu ne maîtrises rien, même si tu le crois. Mais pourquoi ne réaliser cela que lorsque que l'on veut partir. Pourquoi se rebeller au moment du grand saut ?

Alors voila, c'est sur cette question final que je me pose un grande colle. Et c'est aussi sur cette dernière question que je vais me décider à agir. . Mais avant de le faire, réfléchissez bien aux conséquences de vos actes, assurez-vous de ne faire souffrir personnes d'autre que vous. Ce message est pour tout le monde. On ne sait pas de quoi est fait le future. Quelqu'un à dit un jour « vit ta vie, toi seul la vivra ». Et Foncer. La vie est faite de choix, et nous avons toujours le choix.

Alors voila. J'y suis. J'ai fais mon choix.

Enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Pour quoi ? Pour quoi est-ce qu'elle vient, maintenant, alors que je suis sur le point de faire quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps.

- Vous allez bondir et me les prendre de la main ?

- C'est votre choix si vous voulez replonger.

- Ok. Mais sachez que je ne trouve pas le mauvais côté de la chose.

Je ne l'ai pas cherché non plus, car il n'y en a pas. Et ce n'est pas en me regardant comme si j'étais un chient errant, que ce la va arranger les choses. Je ne réponds que par politesse, la conversation ne me semble pas intéressante, surtout après ce que j'ai pu apprendre. Ou au contraire, par rapport à ce que j'apprends.

- Je vous aime.

La vie n'est peut être pas rose tout le temps, mais il faut savoir cueillir le bon moment et l'apprécier. Cela arrive à tout le monde, j'en suis persuadé, car les gens changent.

* * *

><p><em>La fin est peut être un peu rapide, mais ce n'est pas forcément évident de reprendre quelque chose qui a déjà été créée et que vous connaissez par coeur à force de l'avoir vu et revu. Pour ma part, le 622, Help Me donc, est mon épisode préféré, avec un autre de la saison 7, que nous auront la chance de découvrir dans peu de temps grâce à la bonne volonté de la chaîne que diffuse la série en France. J'en profite pour les remercier d'avoir plus d'une saison de décalage, comme si la diffusion US irrégulière n'était pas assez suffisant pour nous.<em>

_Donc après ce petit coup de gueule perso', je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures (par contre à quand, je ne saurais le dire)_


End file.
